


Follow You Down

by foundmyhome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundmyhome/pseuds/foundmyhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of one shots, drabbles, and prompts that I write over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Down

As if he had never truly felt despair before, Liam felt the pit of his stomach empty, his heart rushing to the soles of his feet and the blood cool in his veins.

He had been dead, according to his little brother, for centuries; despite this, he was fairly certain that this feeling, curling around his muscles and pressing hard inside his throat, was the worst thing he’d ever felt.

“He just— killed her?” Liam could barely say the words, could barely push the agony into English. His brother, his young, tiny, baby brother, wasn’t so young and tiny anymore. Thick eyeliner darkened his expression and tousled hair replaced the ponytail. He didn’t flush from naivety but from rum.

“Aye.”

The word was torn from between his lips, as if it had been made with knives that scraped against him as he pushed it out. Liam’s eyes welled and he swallowed thickly. Killian stood before him, arms held tightly to his side, chin lifted as if he was being judged. Liam remembers the dark haired laddie that used to run between his legs as he studied for written exams for the Navy; remembered the way he would look up under thick lashes and wring his hands together when he was in trouble.

Eyes darting down to his brother’s only hand and hook appendage, his jaw clenched. There would be no wringing of his hands anymore.

“I’ll bloody kill him.”

“You won’t,” Killian placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He looked at Liam with such affection, his eyes wide and lips parted as if he was still in surprise, and Liam felt himself deflate. He wouldn’t provoke the Crocodile, as Killian calls him. His newfound life had only been returned to him hours ago and he wouldn’t risk it, wouldn’t risk the joy in Killian’s eyes disappearing. When Killian had excused himself, tears welling and the tiny child named Henry trailing after him, Queen Snow White had told him, her own eyes glossy, that it was the happiest she had ever seen him. He wouldn’t risk his brother losing his happiest moment.

Selfishly, he didn’t want to risk losing his life for his own reasons.

“Lost my hand and my Milah in one fell swoop,” Killian continued the story, his eyes narrowing at the horizon. The brothers sat on a bench, the cool waves splashing and the sun setting. The town, filled with its modern magic, was a bit to get used to and Killian had decided that a bit of privacy to catch up was what was needed. Liam was glad.

“How did you ever recover?”

A smile, small and pinched at the corner, spread his lips. “I didn’t. Not for a long time.” He glanced over Liam’s shoulder, his smile widening and becoming genuine. The creases around his eyes softened, his shoulders relaxing. He looked more like the leuitenant Liam knew at that moment than ever before in this new realm. “Not until her.”

Killian stood up, striding past him, and Liam jumped up when he realized another's presence was near them.

“Liam!” Killian threw his arm around a pretty blonde girl. Her hair was parted down the middle, curls framing her face, bright green eyes flickering between the brother. Liam was fairly positive she was the prettiest lass he’d ever seen. “I’d like you to meet Emma Swan.”

Killian was beaming at this point, cheeks pink and teeth showing as his dimples deepened. He was practically bouncing where he stood, looking proudly between the two. His hook brushed against the blonde curls.

Emma wrapped one hand around his hook, glancing up at Killian with nearly as soft of an expression as the one he gave her, and extended the other to Liam.

Liam shook her hand, his own grin growing as he recognized her from her mother’s stories. “You must be the Princess, Snow White and Charming’s child.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Trust Mom and Dad to throw in the Princess title before I get the chance to defend myself.”

Emma dropped his hand, glancing between them.

She seemed anxious and Liam felt bad; his presence was undoubtedly a shock to the young princess. Long lost dead older brother wasn’t something people expected.

“Did you tell him?” She finally asked, looking up at Killian. Her face was completely turned and Killian pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“No, love.” He cleared his throat, turning back to his brother. “Liam, Emma is more than just a princess.”

“Aye.” Liam grinned, his heart settling back in his chest. The agony that had decorated Killian’s face before had all but faded away; should his revival be temporary, he was thankful that he’d have True Love to protect him from the pain. “I’ve gathered that.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “You did?”

Liam laughed, a low chuckle that made Killian’s jaw drop and hand reach other, reflexively, as if surprised to hear it after so many decades. “My little brother—”

“Younger brother.”

“—Little brother might not have courted many ladies in my time, but it’d be a fool not to recognize his adoration to you, Your Highness.”

Emma blushed, a pretty rose color brightening her cheeks; Killian flushed as well.

“Aye, very observant, Brother.” He dropped his arm off of Emma’s shoulder to take a step closer to Liam. “But actually, I was referring to title.”

Liam’s heart stopped, skipping a beat. “You don’t mean—”

“Aye.” Killian looked relieved, as if he was glad he didn’t have to say it.

Liam’s eyes welled, tears threatening to fall. He surged forward, grabbing Emma into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Little Sister!”

Killian sucked in a breath, the sound harsh at the empty docks. He walked away, his strides long and hard. Liam pulled back, confused.

Emma stared up at him, her eyes focused on his face, lips pulled down. A tear slipped out of her eye and she hastily wiped it away.

“He’s probably just overwhelmed,” she said softly. Liam nodded. 

Killian stood at the edge of the docks and the pair stood side by side, watching.

“Do you love him?” Liam was afraid, suddenly, that he would be gone and little Killian would be alone. His brother was strong and had survived so much; but despite being older than the realm they stood in, he was only human. He could only survive so much.

Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from Killian’s form, watching as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Very much so.”

Killian turned, suddenly, expression hard and jaw locked. He stormed to them, jabbing a finger at Liam.

“Emma is the one who brought you back. She’s the bloody savior.” He barked out. “And the Dark One. Not— not—”

Liam’s jaw dropped, his blood thrumming in his veins. Fear raked through him, hard and thick, pulling his attention. 

The Dark One. His brother was in love with the Dark One. “I thought— I thought Rumplestiltskin— You said—”

Emma threaded her fingers with Killian’s. His shoulders dropped and Liam’s eyes darted between the two.

“Not anymore.” She replied, her face guarded. The two before him stood, side by side, expressions the same, eyes hard and worried.

They had been through much. The pain he saw in his brother’s eyes was echoed on the lines of her face. Two sides of the same coin, they were marred by heartache and put back together by each other’s affection.

Suddenly, Liam wasn’t sure why he was even worried. Who cared that she possessed more magic than any other being? His brother had a bigger heart than anyone and that hadn’t stopped him. She had the darkest magic thrumming through her veins and she still stood there, protecting Killian, bringing him back to life. That wasn’t dark; that was a miracle.   
The Dark One was merely a title and title’s didn’t matter.

Except, maybe one.

“I suppose I should be saying thank you, then.” Emma’s eyes widened, gaze focused on him. Her lips began to spread, a smile pulling at her cheeks.

Liam took a step forward, grinning, ruffling Killian’s hair and elbowing his little brother. “And for your information, Killian,” he winked at him, “if Emma can be a princess, a savior, your true love, and the Dark One, then she can damn well be my little sister, too.”


End file.
